Zap
by RobPattinsonLover13
Summary: Edward and Bella have know each other for years but were in differnt crowds, Will a simple Zap fix everything? ONE SHOT AH AU.


**AN READ I rewrote it 1-10-12, please read it, I believe the writing is so much better so PLEASE!**

_Zap_

_5 years ago_

_I walked into my little school, and out to the playground where all the kids wait every morning. I walked towards the only 4th grade class line where Mrs. Jordan picks us up. As I neared the group of kids I tripped on the black top, there was nothing in my way; my dad says I'm just clumsy. Tanya and her 'friends' laughed at me, like every time I fall, which is a lot. _

_Why did Emmet and Jasper have to be 5 years older than me? Jasper and Emmett are my brothers, if they were here, I would never get picked on. I heard a quiet, strange voice from behind me, and turned my head to look up at it._

"_Are you O.K?" the small girl asked, she had spiky black hair poking out from her head going everywhere and looked kinda like thinker bell._

"_Yea" I said quietly, thinking maybe this other girl could be one of the popular kids just trying to make fun of me._

"_I'm Alice, I'm new, it was mean of them to laugh at you" she told me as she quickly glared at them before smiling back at me._

"_Bella" I replied, if she was new maybe she wasn't one of them._

"_Are you a 4__th__ grader like me?" she asked and I nodded, she smiled at me and asked if we could sit together, but the bell rang and we all went into the class. When everyone else was putting their stuff away, I took her up to Mrs. Jordan and we asked if she could sit by me._

_She said yes and handed Alice her name tag to put on the desk next to mine, she took the seat, and class begun._

_It didn't take long for her and I to become close, I told her that if we were going to be friends then the other kids were probably going to be mean to her to, they didn't like me._

_But she said if they are going to be mean then she doesn't want to be friends with them anyways._ _It was a few days later at recess; she said she was going to introduce me to her big brother, who I hadn't met yet._

"_Hey Edward?" Alice yelled to her brother before I could stop her. She yelled towards the 'popular' group, that's not good._

_Before I could say anything or get Alice away, Tanya saw us and made a face._

"_Oh look it's the pixie and the freak" she said meanly and laughed her annoying laugh. I looked through the group and found the boy that had looked at us first, and was surprised._

_What? That can't be Edward, he is laughing at us? He is laughing at his own sister and hanging with the popular kids. I wondered why he was so mean, but then I knew Tanya had gotten to him._

"_Wow, you're a good brother" I said sarcastically without thinking, looking at him, he looked at me shocked, I grabbed Alice's hand and took her inside, she had almost cried in front of them, she said he was never like that at their old school, right then and there we promised that we would stick together forever, it was us against them._

_**Present day**_

"Bella Please, just this once?" Alice whined in my ear, waking me up form my memory.

We were sitting on her bed after school, and she was trying to zap me, but I didn't want to be zapped, I thought it was stupid, our high school was full of stupid guys, sure there were a few guys that were O.K, but they were either taken, gay or seniors Jacob black and Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater and Kimberly Johnson, Sam Uley and Emily young, Garret, Brady and Collin were all gay, but great good looking guys, and last but not least James Hunter, senior and every girls wet dream, but of course he is dating some college girl. Yes those were the only guys in the school worth…anything.

Well, except Edward, but he's…Edward, he's a popular so if he's around his friends he's an ass hole, but around his and Alice's house he's an ok guy, we have worked up a…civil banter over the last 5 years. But he is on and off with Tanya Denali, and has been since the 7th grade. I practically live at their house considering it's just me and Charley, my dad, who's the police chief, I'd rather be with Alice then alone at home. Both my brothers had moved out, both with scholarships, Emmet to Notre Dame for football and Jasper to Stanford for science.

Everyone in our school has lived in Forks, Washington forever, well since Elementary school but it feels like forever.

A couple weeks ago Alice really got into Zapping girls, like writing Zap on the top of their hand and then a boy's name on the other, and if they look at it they have to ask that person out, I find it immature and 6th gradeish. But since she Zapped Angela Weber to Ben Cheney, and they hit it off, she believes she's a match maker now

Edward is so hot though it's unbelievable sometimes. In the 6th grade I saw him going from the bathroom to his bedroom in only a towel, it was the 1st time I had been turned on, and his smugness about it didn't help.

And he isn't the bad guy everyone at school thinks he is like I said, he's an OK guy. That same night, I heard him talking to himself from outside his room, he was nearly yelling at himself for the person he had become but he still pretends, he told himself that if he wanted to be cool he had to, I have heard him have this conversation with himself at least once a month since then, and those are just the ones I've heard.

"Bella, please let me zap you, I promise it won't be a stupid guy" Alice somewhat woke me from my thoughts once again. I say somewhat because, I gave her my hand, still hypnotized by my thoughts of Edward.

She gave me my hand back and I instantly looked at it, big mistake, you know how they say if you don't look at it you don't have to do it, well I wasn't thinking.

_Edward_

Yep. Alice zapped me to Edward, even though he has a girlfriend, so I voiced my thought.

"He has a Girlfriend, Alice" I said to her starring at my hand, I moved it to see her shaking her head, I raised an eyebrow.

"He broke up with her. They had a big fight the other night I heard him yelling at her over the phone…"

"They break up twice a month Alice, plus ewe" I lied, pretending to be disgusted, and looked down at the magazine that had been in my lap for I forget how long.

"No Bella, this was different, I swear, she cheated on him! He was pissed, through that picture of them against the wall and everything, I'm pretty sure it's over" she told me and I knew she wasn't lying, but Edward wouldn't want to start a relationship just after getting out of one.

"I know Bella" I looked at her shocked and confused, knew what? "You said his name in your sleep Saturday night" she said and my eyes bulged, great she knows." That's not all, you said 'Edward I love you' loud and clear"

Shit.

Normally Alice is asleep when I am, so this has never been a problem. "And, I know he likes you Bella, I've seen the way he looks at you, that's why I zapped you to him, he's to chicken shit to do it so now you _have_ to" Edward likes me? How is this possible? Why hasn't he told me before?

"Bella, he's here, now's your chance, go, go" she pushed; she smiled so I knew she wasn't mad at me for loving him. I looked at the clock, yep, 6:15PM Edwards home.

"O.K" I said slowly, I stood up and left the room, I went down to the kitchen, I knew he would be there; he's going for his after work snack, like every Tuesday.

"Hey" I said quietly walking in and pretending to get some water. I had to have an excuse to be in the room.

"Bella..." Edward started, than he looked at my hand on the counter door.

"Zap?" he asked pointing to the vividly drawn word; Alice had used neon pink sharpie, and had written it big.

"Uh…yea about that…" I said losing my voice so I just turned my hand over.

"Alice" He whispered, I bit my lip, he knew what this meant of course, I tried to not make my eyes look hopeful but couldn't stop myself

"Edward" I whispered, getting his attention from my hand to my eyes

"For real?" he asked evident hope in his voice, and a small smile forming on his eyes.

I nodded and his smile grew, he grabbed my other hand and looked me in the eyes

"Yes, yes a hundred times yes" he told me, stepping even closer, our noses almost touching now.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked and he just smiled and nodded

"Why didn't you say anything before?" I asked, and his smile became cautious.

"Cause…a bunch of stupid reasons I regret. I have liked you ever since I saw you in that boy shorts and tank top outfit, in 6th grade? I was leaving the bathroom, only in a towel? You blushed like hell, apologized all cute and went into the bathroom. That was the first night I beat myself up for what I had become in the time before that. I knew you couldn't like an ass hole" He said, and I was shocked, it had been that long for him to?

"No way, I have lo-liked you since then too" I slipped and corrected myself last minute, hoping that he didn't notice.

He smiled hugely, my favorite cricked grin.

"My turn for a question now" he told me, "Bella, can I kiss you?" he asked me and instead of answering I leaned in and kissed him, he kissed me back and my hands shot up to tangle in his hair, one of his hands came up to cup my cheek the other on my hip. His tongue begged for entrance, grazing my bottom lip and I eagerly let him in, sucking his tongue into my mouth. It was my 1st heated kiss, and I was so happy it was Edward, I couldn't control myself.

We eventfully had to release for air, but he rested his forehead on mine, and whispered 'I love you' quietly, I gasped and leaned away slightly, he had his eyes squeezed shut, and was cursing himself, about how he just ruined everything. I kissed him again quickly and finally said the words I had wanted to say to him since the sixth grade.

"I love you, Edward"

His eyes shot open and he had that smile on his face once again before he kissed me hard and tickled me at the same time, I giggled with joy into the kiss.

And all I could do was silently thank whoever invented _Zap._

**AN Yea random update of this one shot, hope you like the changes **


End file.
